None.
None.
None.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to specialized candles. More particularly, the preferred embodiment of this invention relates to a candle-like product and method which provides a sustained and uniformly noticeable scent or aroma to the user when the candle is lighted.
2. Description of the Related Art including Information Disclosed under 37 C.F.R. 1.97 and 1.98
There are various methods and products intended to provide a candle which when lighted provides a uniformly controlled dispersal of a desired ingredient, such as fragrance in the context of scented candles or insect repellant in the context of specialty candles. For the most part, these candles have mixed the intended special materials with molten wax to produce as close to a homogenous mixture as possible. This mixture is then molded or otherwise shaped in conformity with methods known in the art to produce candles with special characteristics. Most notable in these efforts are aromatic, scented, or fragrant candle products.
The prior art includes use of surrounding a candle central wick with odorizing chips, mixing the paraffin or other candle wax with ethers or oils containing a selected fragrance, or using gels or oils as a portion of the candle body in direct contact with the burning wick of the candle.
These prior art scented candles are limited in many respects. First, the combined mixing of scented oils and paraffin yields unsatisfactory delivery of fragrance. Fragrance oils are not soluble in candle wax. Fragrance delivery in these mixed candles is impeded by the differing physical properties between the oils and paraffin, since the oils are heavier and over time sink to the candle bottom. After such migration of the fragrance to the bottom of the candle, little or no scent is provided upon lighting the candle while a very strong scent remains when the candle wick has burned out.
Use of gels or other external fragrance bases or carrier yield an unsatisfactory product from the standpoint of excessive heat or flashing when the candle is burned for long periods of time.
Other attempts to overcome the separation of oil and paraffin and gravitational migration of the oil to the candle bottom include using paraffin of differing densities, with the paraffin containing a higher percentage of scented oil either being perpendicularly or vertically aligned with the candle""s main vertical axis and inserted through the candle. This approach provides no discernable benefit since the main paraffin composition constantly remains above the denser wax. In fact, this approach emits a stronger scent when the candle is unlit since the main candle wax has not shrouded the more fragrant plug insert. These approaches also increase production costs without any real product improvement.
In view of the above, there is a need for an improved method and apparatus for scented candle which overcomes the problems and limitations of the prior art.
The present invention relates to an improved method and apparatus for scented candle which provides a controlled and evenly sustained release of a desired ingredient such as fragrance, natural scents, phenomones, insect repellents, and the like within an aesthetically pleasing candle product appearance.
In addition to above described scented candle, the method of making that candle is also disclosed as including the steps of: forming an elongated cavity within the body of a standard wax candle and providing a tube within said cavity in which a desired fragrance or scent is housed.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an economical scented candle which will deliver a uniform fragrance or aroma over the life of the fragrance in said tube.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a candle wherein the fragrance does not segregate or stratify within the candle body.
It is yet a further objective of the present invention to provide a new and useful fragrant or scented candle and method for making the same.
It is yet a further objective of the present invention to provide a candle that enhances fragrance life over scented candles in the existing art.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide as much fragrance over the burning life of a candle as possible.
Other features, advantages, and objects of the present invention will become apparent with reference to the following description and accompanying drawings.